Julie's Hero
by SkyeRose
Summary: How Julie really sees Mr. Monk and his relationship with her mother. Better than it sounds, I promise. Monk/Natalie. ONESHOT.


Julie's Hero

**Julie's Hero**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, they are not mine. I am only borrowing them. ******

**A/N: So, this is my first Monk fic. I got into the show about two years ago and figured it was time for some fanfic. Besides, I've been in an experiment-y mood lately. I wrote my first Stargate SG-1 fic a few days ago. Yay!**

**Anyway, I am a huge Monk/Natalie shipper, but this story isn't focused on the pairing. It is hinted at slightly though. ******** Sorry for any wordiness.**

**This story is dedicated to Stanley Kamel (1943-2008). May he rest happy.**

**ENJOY!!**

The first time Julie had met Mr. Monk she had been taken aback, and a little scared. He had tried to vacuum her clothes…with her still in them. She had known that her mother had found a job as his assistant, but she hadn't been prepared for this.

But, as the months and years progressed Julie started seeing Mr. Monk for who he really was…a brilliant, sensitive man who felt he was doomed to be alone forever. Julie's heart went out to him. What a horrible thing to happen to the most kind and honorable man she had ever known. Aside from her father of course.

What surprised Julie the most was that she had started to think of Mr. Monk as a sort of stand-in father. He gave her good advice and tried to protect her from the world around her. She began to take his presence for granted. She was attached and she knew it, though she'd probably never admit it aloud. She didn't think Monk felt the same way. He probably just saw her as his assistant's daughter. But…Julie liked to think he thought of her as a daughter. She liked to think that he loved her in his own way. She knew that she loved him.

She had fallen into a habit of watching how he interacted with her mom. She remembered that, when she was younger, and Mr. Monk had been in her life for nearly a year, she had wished they would fall in love; Mr. Monk and her mom. She used to daydream about what it would be like to be a maid of honor, to see her mom happy, to have a man in the house again. She missed her father terribly and always would, but Mr. Monk's presence was helping to heal the wound. He knew what it was like to lose someone you loved…he knew the nightmares she would sometimes wake up crying from, he knew what it was like to have your own personal hell.

But Julie had her mom and Mr. Monk had no one. _'Well, he does now.'_ Julie thought resolutely, twirling her long hair around her finger and watching Mr. Monk straighten up the kitchen. He was in the process of trying to decide which spatula was longer. She watched as he touched one spatula, rolled his shoulders, and jerkingly touched the other spatula. He stepped back, head tilted, with his hand still outstretched. Julie shook her head and laughed to herself. Mr. Monk was a character, but that's what made him, him. All his quirks and strange tendencies made him one of the most affable people Julie had ever known. She didn't mind that he flinched when she hugged him on those rare occasions. Nor did she mind when he picked lint or something off her clothes or untangled a noticeable knot in her hair…even when she was around friends. Or when he got her a first-aid kit for Christmas.

Even though he could never replace her dad…she certainly wouldn't mind if he became her paternal figure. He was a good role model. That was something her mother never failed to point out.

Julie knew that her mother's feelings toward Mr. Monk were changing. From the beginning she had respected and deeply admired him. But he also frustrated her a lot. Julie knew her mother trusted him more than anyone else in the world…that was evidenced by her willingness to let Monk babysit her daughter when she was younger. It wasn't because he used to be a cop, but because he was genuinely trustworthy.

That first year Natalie had come home grumbling about the ridiculous stunts Monk made her pull, but those had tapered off quickly. More often than not, she had come home bursting with stories about how Monk had solved the case with only a few inane details as evidence. She would eagerly tell Julie about the case they were investigating and how Mr. Monk had found some minute piece of evidence that pieced the whole thing together and Julie would listen raptly.

Julie also noticed the way her mother's eyes sparkled when she talked to or about Monk. She had seen her mother's eyes do that when her dad was still alive. Julie couldn't help but feel an odd thrill run through her whenever she saw that look in her mother's eyes. It fed her naïve hope of her mother and Mr. Monk finding love again.

Together.

"Whatcha doin,' Mr. Monk?" she asked folding her hands on the table in front of her.

"Making sure," he bent over and lightly touched the left corner of the dishwasher. "That this," he touched the other corner and stepped back, rolling his shoulders again. "Is even." He grimaced and his arm twitched.

"Mr. Monk," Julie said laughing. "It's built into the cabinets. Even if it weren't straight, there's nothing we can do about it."

"I don't know." He said drawing out the 'I' in a strained voice. "Maybe your mother could hire someone to--,"

"I don't think she's gonna do that Mr. Monk." Julie said, eyeing him in amusement. No way was her mother gonna have that dishwasher torn out of the wall because Mr. Monk discovered it was a half-centimeter out of alignment. As much as she valued his skills…there was no way.

"But…but it's not," he paused holding his hands in front of him, like making a picture frame in the air. His shoulders twitched and he shuddered noticeably. "Even." He finished shuddering again.

"Yes it is, Mr. Monk." Julie said in her best imitation of her mother's stern voice. "Besides, mom's not going to be back for a few hours, so you couldn't tell her anyway." Her mother had gone out for a day of shopping and spa treatments with a girlfriend of hers. It was the first time she had gone out in awhile. In fact, she hadn't even agreed to go until Monk had persuaded her to go, saying he'd stay with Julie. Her mother had been surprised; Mr. Monk didn't often volunteer to do anything, much less let his much-needed assistant a day off. But, he knew that Natalie needed it. He respected her too much to see her become over-whelmed.

"Yes, I can." Monk said as though he had had some epiphany. He reached for a pack of wipes, and pulling two out, reached for the phone.

"Oh, no, Mr. Monk." Julie stood up and snatched the phone from Mr. Monk's hand. He advanced reaching for the phone again, but Julie coughed as hard as she could all over the mouthpiece. Mr. Monk immediately recoiled, throwing his arm over his face and squeezing his eyes shut.

Julie had to admit that his fear of germs came in handy sometimes. She replaced the receiver and Monk looked at her, dejected. Julie raised an eyebrow and put her hand on her hip.

"B-but…the dishwasher…" Monk gestured half-heartedly towards the cabinets and sighed, eyes downcast. He flopped into a chair and sighed again, pointedly.

'_He's trying to guilt me into to letting him call mom!'_ Julie thought, resisting the urge to smile. He could be so…adolescent at times. But, in a good way.

"Mr. Monk…" Julie used a warning voice and let the sentence trail. He looked into her eyes and gazed at her pitifully. Julie felt herself cracking.

"Julie…" his voice was gravelly and sad. "Julie…please…"

"Nuh-uh, Mr. Monk." Julie wagged her finger at him. "That won't work on me. Mom told me that you might try to do this."

"Yes, well…your mother is very smart." He glanced toward the dishwasher again and whimpered slightly.

Julie couldn't help but feel a little jolt when he said that about her mom. She knew she was blowing that comment way out of proportion…he had only said her mom was smart. But, maybe, just maybe…he was giving little hints about how he really felt inadvertently. She wanted so much to see them together.

An idea popped into Julie's head and she snapped her fingers. "You know, Mr. Monk…my room is awfully messy. I should probably go clean it." She saw Monk's head jerk up, a slight gleam in his eyes.

"Messy?" he cringed, but he was wearing a small smile.

"Oh, yes." Julie furrowed her brow and nodded her head. "It's very, very messy, Mr. Monk." She widened her eyes to prove her point. Monk pushed himself up and took a few hesitant steps toward the stairs.

"Really?" he said no longer focused on her. She could practically feel him itching to get upstairs and clean.

Julie gave an exaggerated gasp, getting Monk's attention. "Mr. Monk!" her voice raised like she had just thought of something brilliant. "You don't want to clean it, do you?"

Monk nodded, gaze already returning to the stairs. He stiffened suddenly and glanced at her. "Unless your mother would mind…?"

Julie shook her head. "Of course not, Mr. Monk. And I could really use the help." She gave him her brightest smile and, returning it, he hurried up the stairs.

Julie couldn't help but think that it was sweet that he cared about what her mother minded enough to give up a chance to _clean_ something. That was huge in Julie's eyes, though to anyone else it may have seemed innocuous. Shaking her head she followed Mr. Monk up the stairs and into her room, to find he had already started.

He was darting back and forth touching the corners of her bookshelves, her desk, her computer. Julie leaned against the doorframe, amused. He looked like a kid in a candy store. _'Who'd a thunk?'_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Two hours later found Julie lying on her bed reading a magazine and listening to her iPod, with Mr. Monk hurriedly bustling around her room in a flurry of cleaning. When he suddenly stopped, Julie glanced up. He had his back to her, hands on hips. He was nodding to himself, in apparent satisfaction.

"Mr. Monk?" Julie asked tentatively, turning off her iPod. Monk jumped and whirled to face her.

"Julie! I almost forgot you were here." Julie nodded, knowing better than to take offense. Mr. Monk went…somewhere else when he was cleaning or solving a case. She knew that much from her mother's stories and personal experience. He smiled at her, clearly seeking approval. "What do you think?" He gestured around the room.

Julie nodded appreciatively. "Amazing! Thank you very much, Mr. Monk!"

Monk nodded still admiring his work. "Where next?" he asked, startling her.

"What?" Julie closed her magazine and swung her legs to the floor.

"Where next?" He repeated, heading for the door. "Which room should I clean next?"

"Wait, Mr. Monk!" Julie rushed after him into the hall. He was heading towards her mom's room. "Mr. Monk, her room is just as clean as you left it three days ago." Julie used her body to block the door to the room.

"Impossible." Mr. Monk shook his head, a disbelieving smile on his face. "Julie, Julie, Julie…" he chuckled. "It's been three days. It can't be as clean. That's just…that's just insane."

"Mr. Monk, I swear it is." Julie briefly considered coughing on the door, but quickly dismissed it. Drastic action wasn't needed just yet. "Now, can we please go downstairs?"

Mr. Monk hesitated, but slowly nodded his head. Julie nodded to and held out her arm in an 'after you' gesture.

Mr. Monk shook his head. "Ladies first. I insist." He made the same gesture with his arm. Julie smiled and started away from the door towards the stairs. She realized her mistake a second too late. Mr. Monk darted around her and opened the door to the room.

"Mr. Monk--!" Julie cried rushing after him into the room. Expecting to see him rummaging through drawers to make sure they were organized she was surprised to find him standing quite still. Skidding to a halt just before hitting him, she took a deep breath and grabbed his wrist. She expected him to shake her off and turn around, and was shocked when he didn't.

"Mr. Monk, let's--," But she was cut short when Monk covered her mouth with his hand. Surprised by the fact that he was _touching_ her, not much else was registering with her. When a few seconds passed and he didn't move his hand, the first thread of fear laced through her. What was going on?

She wasn't afraid of Mr. Monk; no…she was afraid of why he was acting so strangely. He slowly turned to face her, a strange look in his eyes.

"Julie," he voice was so low, she could barely hear him. "I need you to be very quiet, okay?" he waited for her to nod before removing his hand. _'He didn't even wipe it off on his pants.'_ Julie thought in wonder.

Mr. Monk glanced over his shoulder and took a step closer to her. Again he spoke quietly. "Julie, does your mother keep a gun in the house?" Now real fear iced through her. She nodded and pointed to the bedside table. Mr. Monk reached out and flicked the drawer open. He pulled out the gun and then the fully loaded magazine. Checking to make sure the barrel wasn't blocked he locked the magazine into place and cocked the weapon. Julie could hardly breathe. What the hell was going on?

Julie wanted to call out to him. To ask what was going on. But, she had promised that she wouldn't. Her eyes met Monk's and she flinched when she saw the expression in his eyes. It wasn't his usual kind, somewhat troubled gaze…no. His eyes were dark with anger and…could it be? Fear.

Julie was about to reach out to him, when she heard it. The creaking of floorboards. Her breath caught in her chest and adrenaline roared in her ears. It was probably just her mom, back from shopping. But, no…that wasn't right. Her mother wasn't expected back for another three hours and, besides, she wouldn't be sneaking around her own house.

Julie clapped a hand to her mouth to keep from squeaking. _Someone _was _sneaking around_ in her _house_. Her wide, fear filled eyes turned to Monk. He jerked his head, indicating that she move to the side, further away from the door. He stepped in front of her.

"Cellphone." He whispered over his shoulder. Julie reached for hers, only to realize it wasn't in her pocket. It was still lying on her bed where she had left it, chasing after Mr. Monk.

"I don't have mine." She hissed as quietly as possible. The creaking was getting closer and rapidly picking up speed.

"Right front pocket." He whispered back, gesturing towards his pants pocket. Swallowing the lump of terror in her throat Julie reached into his pocket and pulled out his rarely used cellphone. She dialed 9-1-1, thankful that buttons didn't 'beep' when she pressed them.

"9-1-1 operator. What is your emergency?" a cool female voice answered.

"I need you to connect me with Captain Stottlemeyer." Julie whispered into the phone. Monk was slowly backing her towards the wall. He kept his eyes on the open doorway and slowly lifted the gun. "Tell him it's Julie Teeger and that I'm in trouble."

She was expecting the operator to question her, but was thankful when she heard a click and a ring as she was transferred.

"Captain Stottlemeyer." His deep voice answered.

"Captain? It's Julie Teeger." She breathed in a hurried voice. The creaking was even closer. Whoever it was would be in the room in a matter of seconds.

"Julie! How are you doing?" The captain asked genially. Clearly the operator had not relayed her message.

"Captain, I'm in big trouble. Mr. Monk is with me. Someone's in my house." Julie breathed in a rush. The captain was silent a moment.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. Captain, oh God…Captain, you have to get down here right away. They're getting closer!" Julie's voice rose in pitch.

"I'm on my way, Julie!" she heard him shout for Randy and a few other officers to get to their cars. He told them where they were going.

Julie jumped when Monk's hand landed on her shoulder. He pushed her to the floor, her back against the bed. He crouched beside her.

The Captain's voice rang through the phone again. "Julie, we'll be there in five minutes. Just hang on! You're with Monk, so don't worry. He won't let anything happen to you!"

"Hurry!" Julie choked into the phone. The footsteps stopped just inside the doorway. Julie held her breath and felt Monk do the same. The captain was still saying something, but Julie's heart was beating too loud to hear.

Then the most sickening sound she had ever heard erupted from behind her. The glass to her mother's bedroom window shattered and rained little shards down on her and Monk. Julie screamed, despite her best efforts to remain calm. She dropped the phone as she covered her head. Monk threw his body over Julie's to protect her from the glass and looked up.

A black-clad figure was silhouetted by the afternoon sun. They were perched on the window sill, waiting to spring.

Captain Stottlemeyer heard the glass shatter and Julie scream. It tore at his heart. "Julie!" he yelled into the phone. "Julie! Can you hear me?!" he turned to Randy, who was driving. "Faster!"

Randy pushed his foot down, down, down until the pedal was completely depressed. They were going at maximum speed and it was all Randy could do to keep the car under control. Luckily, the route to Natalie's house was pretty much a straight shot and there was no traffic.

Leland concentrated on what he could hear through the phone. He could hear what sounded like muffled screams…and then a gunshot. Two gunshots. Some grunted in pain and Julie cried out again. He jerked the phone away from his ear when a deafening crunching came over the line and then static.

"Julie? Julie!" he called into the phone, but it was useless. The other phone had been crushed. "Dammit!" he threw the phone onto the floor in front of him and prayed that they would not be too late.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Julie lay still under the bed. Mr. Monk had pushed her unceremoniously under there right after the window had been broken. He was surprisingly strong. She had heard the man jump down from the windowsill. Heard his cackling as he advanced on Monk. She also heard the cruel laughter that came from the door.

"Well, well, well Mr. Roberts." The one from the window drawled. _'Mr. Roberts?' _Julie frowned, then stifled a gasp. _'They have the wrong house! They think they've cornered a…Mr. Roberts?'_

Julie flicked her eyes to her left. She could see Monk kneeling on the floor. She saw the large feet of the man advancing on him. Before she even had time to think about the situation, the air to her right exploded…as Mr. Monk pulled the trigger of his previously hidden gun. Julie screamed as the man hit the floor, dead eyes staring at her. She watched Mr. Monk's knees shift so that he was now facing the doorway.

"Whoa, shit!" the other man yelled. "They didn't say you'd have a gun!" Julie heard the fear in his voice. Another gunshot echoed in her ears, but she knew that it hadn't been Monk who fired. She closed her eyes, expecting her hear Mr. Monk's body hit the floor, but instead heard his voice.

"You've got the wrong guy." Mr. Monk growled only a hint of trepidation in his voice.

"Screw that! Don't play games with me, Roberts!" the man shouted back, but his voice sounded unsure. This guy was definitely inexperienced. Just a pawn in some game that likely originated in drugs or some kind of gang.

"Don't do it." Mr. Monk growled again. This time there was nothing but cold authority in his tone. "I'm not Roberts. My name is Adrian Monk and I used to be a cop." He spoke matter-of-factly.

Julie heard the other man shift his feet on the carpet. He seemed to be determining whether or not to run.

"Look," Mr. Monk continued in a calm voice. "You were obviously hired by someone of a higher authority than…you." The man shifted again.

"I don't know who you think we are, but I came for the money. I'm gonna get that money!" The man yelled. He rushed at Monk.

Julie covered her mouth and watched the guy run at Monk. It was as if everything was in slow motion. The pounding of his feet echoed in her ears and a low animalistic cry was released from his throat. Julie wanted to close her eyes…but she couldn't. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the horrific bloodbath that was sure to occur. _'It doesn't matter if you see it or not. You'll be dead soon anyway.'_ Julie couldn't stop the thought that shot into her brain unbidden. The next lightning quick thoughts threatened to bring tears to her eyes. _'Mom…Dad…Mr. Monk…help.'_

Mr. Monk's knees disappeared as he leapt to his feet and spun, avoiding the attack. Julie could only assume that, whilst dodging the attack, he had grabbed the man's arm and spun him, because the next thing Julie saw was the man landing on his back.

He cried out and attempted to raise his gun, but, without thinking, Julie reached out from under the bed and grabbed his wrist. The shock of having someone grab his arm caused the man to pull the trigger. The recoil surprised Julie and her grip slackened for a second. Concentrating she grabbed the barrel of the gun with her other hand and muffled a cry when her hand wrapped around the hot metal. Twisting and yanking with all her strength she managed to wrestle the gun from the man's clutching fingers.

Mr. Monk's foot came out of nowhere and slammed into the side of the stranger's face. Julie heard the audible crack of his jaw breaking and flinched. The man's body went slack and his face seemed to freeze in an expression of pure agony. Julie lay under the bed, gun still clutched in her hand, shaking. Her eyes wide, she jumped when the bed skirt was thrown up and sunlight flooded towards her. Mr. Monk's face suddenly appeared blocking some of the light.

Julie could clearly see the worry and concern written all over his face. There was also a hint of pain in his eyes. He reached out his hand and Julie gratefully took it. He helped her out from under the bed and Julie threw her arms around his torso. Mr. Monk didn't flinch or jump he hugged her back. He rubbed her back in small circles and whispered words of comfort while she cried into his shirt. She had never seen somebody killed before. She had never seen Mr. Monk so…so…something. She pulled back when something wet hit her arm. She looked up and saw that Mr. Monk was crying too.

"Mr. Monk?" she asked.

"Julie…" his voice was low and sad. "Julie…I am so sorry." More tears flooded down his face. Julie wanted to wipe them away, but something told her that Monk needed to handle this his own way.

"For what, Mr. Monk? You saved my life." Julie knew that that line was way overused in movies, but it was appropriate in this situation.

"No…you shouldn't have seen that…I am so sorry." Mr. Monk grabbed her by her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes. "I'll understand if you never want to see me again. I'm expecting your mother to resign the second she hears about this also."

The broken sadness in Monk's eyes tore into Julie's heart. Her own tears began to fall again and she looked down. "Mr. Monk, my mom wouldn't resign. If you hadn't have been here…I would be dead." Julie shuddered at the thought.

Julie laid her hand on Monk's arm and jumped when he gasped, half-twisting away from her. Julie looked at her hand and saw a thick red liquid smeared in her palm. "Oh god! Mr. Monk! You're hurt!" She grabbed his arm, careful not to touch the deep gash that ran from his elbow to his wrist.

"It's not…that bad." Mr. Monk grimaced as he looked at it. "Besides, you are too." He gently took her hand in his and looked at her palm. There were red and white welts on the soft flesh of her hand from where she had grabbed the barrel.

"Not too bad." She shrugged. She couldn't really feel it. She knew the adrenaline that still ran through her veins helped diminish it.

"Thank you." Monk said suddenly, taking Julie by surprise.

"For what?" she asked.

"For grabbing the gun."

"You would have knocked him out before he had time to pull the trigger." Julie reasoned with him.

"But--," he was cut off by the sound of the front door being kicked in and more footsteps running up the stairs.

The captain's voice rang through the house. "Julie! Monk!"

"In here." Monk said just loud enough for the captain to hear. Leland followed by a dozen other officers stormed into the room guns drawn. They stopped short when they surveyed the sight in front of them.

"Monk…" the captain's voice faded when he took in the two people standing in between the two people on the floor. Randy and another officer checked their pulses.

"Dead." The other officer pronounced stepping back from the body quickly. He was the new guy and had only seen a handful of dead bodies. He still hadn't gotten past the queasiness that threatened every time he was presented with one.

"This bastard's still alive. Call for a bus." Randy said also stepping back, but keeping his gun trained on the prone figure of the man on the floor.

"Julie, Monk are you hurt?" the captain asked, lowering his gun.

"Julie's burned." Mr. Monk held up her hand.

"I'm fine." Julie self-consciously pulled her wrist from Monk's grasp and put it behind her back. "But, Mr. Monk got cut."

"Cut?" the captain eyed Monk and spotted the blood seeping down his arm onto the floor.

"It's nothing." Monk also put his arm behind his back. "The guy had a knife…he got me when I dodged his first attack."

"Randy, call for another bus. I don't want them anywhere near this guy." He gestured toward the man on the floor. "Come on." He said to Monk and Julie. "Let's go downstairs."

Monk and Julie followed without complaint. "Did you call my mom?" Julie asked as she followed Mr. Monk into the living room.

"Yes. She's on her way. She said she'll be here in an hour."

"An hour?" Mr. Monk asked, shocked.

"She was pretty far away, Mr. Monk." Julie supplied.

" I told her you were fine and not to panic, but--,"

"But she panicked." Monk and Julie finished at the same time. Julie plopped down on the couch and Monk on her right. Four EMTs walked through the door and the captain directed two of them to Monk and Julie. The two others went upstairs to tend to the criminals.

They bandaged Julie's hand and put stitches in Monk's arm and bandaged it too. They told him that the stitches would dissolve into his skin within two weeks, so he wouldn't have to come in and have them removed. Randy and the officers took crime scene photos, but the case was open and shut. Monk had killed out of self-defense. The surprising thing was, was that he hadn't even mentioned Dr. Kroger's name. He was too busy making sure that Julie was okay.

A half hour after the police had arrived they had almost all gone. Only the captain, Randy, and two uniforms remained. The captain offered to stay until Natalie got back so he could drive Monk home, but Monk insisted that the two uniforms stationed outside were good enough. He didn't think anyone else was going to "visit" the house. Besides, Julie had begun to nod off. It _had_ been a long day. The captain nodded and he and Randy left.

Julie watched them leave through bleary eyes. She had tried so hard to stay awake and alert, but she had crashed after the big adrenaline rush and was desperately tired. She heard Monk sigh next to her and scrub a hand over his face. The relaxing of his muscles was almost audible as he sank back against the couch. Julie noted through her fuzzy mind, that he didn't even bother roll up the sleeve on his uninjured arm to make his arms even.

Something had changed in Mr. Monk; Julie could sense it like it was a tangible thing. She was sure that once he rested he would be back to his crazy-clean self, but something would still be different. He had protected her even though it meant getting hurt and touching things without sanitizing them first. She could feel the enormity of this sacrifice, but didn't fully understand it. She owed him her life…and she had no idea how to repay him.

Without really thinking, Julie scooted closer to Monk and laid her head on his chest. He shifted next to her, but it wasn't a 'gah-don't-touch-me' shift…it was to make her more comfortable. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she pulled her knees up to her chest. Throwing her arm over his stomach she fell into a light sleep almost immediately.

Ten minutes later, Monk heard her breathing deepen into real sleep. He looked down at her and couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. Over the last couple of years, he had come to see Julie as the daughter he never had. And…he had come to see Natalie in a whole new light as well.

He could never admit it to anyone. Admitting it would mean rejection and he couldn't take that. He was almost sure that Natalie didn't feel the same way about him, but sometimes…when she thought he wasn't looking…he caught her staring at him with a strange light in her eyes. He had never mentioned this to her and he never planned to. He didn't want to scare her off. Monk depended on Natalie for more than just work. He depended on her just being there. She had inadvertently become his rock.

It struck him just how much Julie was like Natalie. She was a spitfire. She had attitude and she was courageous. Julie had proven that today when she grabbed the gun. Monk shook his head and looked down at her hand, the white bandages gleaming in the light from the dying sun. Natalie was going to have his head for this.

Closing his eyes, he felt himself sleeping into sleep. After realizing that fighting the wave of exhaustion was futile, he allowed himself to relax completely and drift into a light, restless sleep.

Natalie burst into her house, frantic to make sure her daughter was okay. She wished she hadn't been so far away when the call came. The captain's voice had been all it took to send Natalie's stomach to her shoes. He had attempted to assure her that her daughter and boss were completely fine, but she was in a panic anyway. It had taken her an hour and twenty minutes to get home. Way. Too. Long.

Instead of being comforted by the presence of the officers at her door she was sent more into her panic. She threw open the door, Julie's name on her lips when she saw perhaps the most amazing thing she had ever seen. Her daughter and her boss sleeping on the couch. Her daughter was leaning on Monk and he had his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders.

When Mitch was alive, Natalie had come home to this scene many times. Her daughter always used to fall asleep in Mitch's arms when she was a little girl, but…it had been so long since he died…Natalie never thought she'd come home to see this again, let alone with her daughter and her _boss._

She knew that Julie had grown attached to Monk and vice versa. Natalie felt the tears start at the back of her eyes and shut the door quietly behind her. Looking at the pair on the couch again, she couldn't stop the tears. Mr. Monk…_Mr. Monk_! The guy who can't even touch his own tissue was holding a living, breathing person…and he wasn't freaking out. He was _sleeping._ And he looked peaceful. So did Julie. For the first time in too long of a time, the two most important people in her life seemed to be untroubled by the nightmares that plagued them most nights.

Natalie felt a rush then. Of love. Love for the daughter…and for Mr. Monk. Natalie clapped a hand to her mouth as she finally allowed herself to believe what she had known subconsciously all along. She had fallen hard for her boss.

Monk stirred and looked blearily at Natalie. His eyes widened before it registered who it was. As she came into focus, he relaxed again. Squeezing Julie lightly on the shoulder he whispered, "Julie, your mom's home."

Julie stirred and blinked up at Mr. Monk. She felt warm and safe and didn't really want to wake up. She looked to where Mr. Monk was gesturing and her eyes lit up when she saw her mom.

"Mom!" She gently pushed herself off Mr. Monk and ran into her mother's waiting arms.

"Julie!" Natalie hugged her daughter tight and mouthed, "Thank you" to Mr. Monk. He nodded and rubbed a hand over his eyes, wiping the remnants of sleep from them. He stood too and made for the door. Julie and Natalie both reached out a hand to stop him. He didn't flinch. He suddenly didn't care about their germs. He _welcomed_ them.

"Mr. Monk, please, at least stay for dinner." Julie put her hands together in front of her in a silent 'please.'

"Yes, Mr. Monk. Stay for dinner. It's the least I can do." Natalie said copying Julie's expression and hand gesture.

Mr. Monk sighed dramatically and tapped his finger against his chin in an exaggerated thinking manner. Finally, he nodded and both girls squealed. That's when Natalie noticed the bandages on Julie and Mr. Monk.

"Oh, Julie!" she grabbed her hand and examined the bandages. "Mr. Monk!" she used her free hand and grabbed his arm.

"I'm fine, mom." Julie said rolling her eyes and gently taking her hand from her mother's. Mr. Monk also pulled away and insisted he was fine as well. Natalie put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrow in an obvious 'I don't believe you' gesture.

"Mom." Julie said to get her mother's attention away from their injuries. She put her hand over her stomach and pouted.

"Alright." Natalie said resignedly. "Alright. What do you guys want?"

"Why don't we go out?" Mr. Monk said suddenly.

"What?" Both Natalie and Julie gaped at him. Mr. Monk _hated_ going out to eat. Other _people_ prepared the _food._ You sat in a booth that other people had already _sat _at.

Mr. Monk shrugged and smiled at them. He felt good. For the first time in a long time, he felt like he _belonged_.

The two women looked at each other, smiled, and hooked an arm through each of Mr. Monk's. "Let's go." Natalie said.

"Let's go." Julie agreed and followed them out into the car.

Julie sat in the back while Mr. Monk took his place in the passenger seat. Julie noted the look that passed between her mom and Mr. Monk and smiled. _'My hero.'_

**The End**

**A/N: Sorry for the wordiness. Please R&R!!**


End file.
